Un solo ser
by ROMINA
Summary: Esta es una situacion para todas aquellas a las que les gusta Draco tanto como a mi. Nada de Hermione ni Ginny ni cara de perro, solo ustedes y el, porfi dejen sus reviews.


Nota de autora:  
Lo que debo aclarar es que ésta no es una "historia", es solo una situación que creo que a todas les gustaría vivir con Draco, así es que es en dedicatoria a todas las soñadoras que creen que no todo es imposible. Por favor dejen sus reviews con todo lo que tengan que decir al respecto porque son muy importantes para mi.  
  
--- UN SOLO SER ---  
  
Sencillamente estaba nerviosa, no sabía que hacer y ni siquiera estaba segura de si lo que iba a usar era adecuado para un baile de Navidad, mi vestido seguía aun guardado, todas ya habían salido de la habitación, estaba completamente sola, caminaba de un lado a otro seguida por la sombra de mis nervios que me atormentaban. Él debía seguir esperándome o eso se suponía que debía hacer... pero, y si se cansó de esperar, si se arrepintió a último momento. Todas esas dudas daban vuelta por mi cabeza y ya no sabía que hacer, solamente me senté junto a la ventana y mire las estrellas pidiendo un consejo pero ninguna me respondió.  
  
De repente una duda máxima se apoderó de mi, ¿por qué me habrá invitado a mi?, empece a analizar todo lo que había sucedido en el día: Había sentido el extraño impulso de entrar a la biblioteca, encontré el libro de "Mitos y Leyendas del mundo mágico" que era mi favorito y busque el rincón mas oscuro para instalarme y allí fue cuando lo vi, esos ojos grises, ese cabello rubio, esa mirada que era capas de destruirte con solo un segundo de atención. Quise evitarlo pero no podía resistir la tentación de ver lo que hacia lo que buscaba, recuerdo aun los murmullos resonando en mis oídos, todos hablaban de la gran fiesta, no me gustaban mucho ese tipo de eventos o sería que nunca había tenido con quien compartirlos, de pronto lo vi acercarse a mi, el corazón empezó a latirme con mas intensidad que nunca y cuando quedo parado frente a mi me dijo:  
  
Veo que alguien me gano...  
  
¿Perdón? - pregunte fingiendo sorpresa.  
  
Estas leyendo mi libro favorito  
  
También es el mío  
  
Y ante esta respuesta me miro como si no me creyera por lo que decidí dar el próximo paso.  
  
" Y aquel día, de las sombras del miedo y el dolor renacerá el mal arrasando con todo a su paso, las almas sobre la tierra darán su último respiro de vida...  
  
Y todo lo que fue dejará de ser..." veo que es cierto, es la profecía mas antigua sobre la tierra, no todos la conocen - me dijo mirándome seriamente.  
  
Sí.  
  
Tan inoportunamente se acercaron Parvatti Patil y su enfermiza amiga;  
  
No olvides que el gran baile es hoy y aun estamos disponibles las dos  
  
El solamente rió pero luego apareció una chica cuya cara me recordaba curiosamente a la de un perro.  
  
El baile es para ir con alguien como uno, compartirlo con tu alma gemela - dijo tomándolo del brazo - no creo que nunca dos Gryffindors lleguen a ser como nosotros.  
  
Para mi sorpresa él le contestó - es cierto solo lo compartes con tu alma gemela.  
  
Bien, supongo que ahí tienen su respuesta Gryffindors... elegiste correctamente con quien ir - le dijo la chica abrazándolo.  
  
Lo se.... ella ira conmigo - me señaló con la cabeza y se fue.  
  
Las tres chicas no lo podían creer yo solamente permanecí sentada con el libro aun entre mis manos, que era lo que acababa de suceder...  
  
Quizás me invitó por lastima o para sacarse de encima a esas tres pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme me dirigí al baúl donde se encontraba un vestido listo para ser usado pero algo no andaba bien, pude ver como las arañas y los bichos mas repugnantes salían del baúl, mi vestido estaba totalmente arruinado y sucio, era algo repugnante así es que lo saqué con algo de asco y en el fondo del baúl pude ver una nota:  
  
"GANASTE LO MEJOR, AHORA MUERE COMO LA PEOR"  
  
porqué, cuándo, cómo, quién, había sido capaz de hacerme algo así, sentí que desgarraban cada parte de mi cuerpo. Sin esperanza alguna me puse lo único que me quedaba digno de vestir, mi ropa del colegio y mi larga túnica, y allí las vi riéndose de mi y burlándose de mi desgracia, esas tres detestables chicas con sus mejores vestidos y los mas espectaculares peinados.  
  
Ves lo que le pasa a las que intentan acercarse a él.  
  
Nunca va a ser tuyo.  
  
Así es que ni sueñes con aparecer por allí.  
  
Con esas palabras cerraron la puerta de la habitación y se fueron, hubiera querido matarlas pero si aun seguía allí... había un chico de Slytherin que aun me estaría esperando en la puerta junto a las escaleras como habíamos acordamos. Me acercaba lentamente a la puerta y al tomar la manija noté que estaba cerrada y lo peor de todo cerrada con magia, corrí a buscar mi varita pero ya no estaba en el lugar en el que la había dejado, ahora estaba sola, mal vestida y sin poder hacer magia. Solo me quedaba esperar un milagro.... pero lo peor de todo es que había dejado de creer en ellos desde hacía mucho tiempo ya, solo me deje caer al piso y mi mente se blanqueó por completo por un instante hasta que volví a escuchar sus risas en mis oídos una y otra vez, no me dejaban en paz y fue cuando recordé esos ojos, esa mirada que te eriza la piel. Me puse de pie, con el calor de la ira corriendo por mis venas tenía que salir de allí de alguna manera, de pronto voltee .... era eso, no había otra salida mas que la ventana, la ventana del castillo, me asomé a ella mas decidida que nunca y una ráfaga de viento helado se llevo mi temor, me pare al borde de la ventana y empecé lentamente a moverme sujetándome de todo lo que fuera posible, el viento soplaba con mas intensidad que nunca, era estar al borde le ganarlo todo o perderlo, solo podía concentrarme en esa mirada y mis oídos escuchaban solo su voz a pesar de que el rugir del viento se hacía cada vez mas intenso.  
  
Con mis manos temblorosas logre alcanzar lo que nunca pense que encontraría, unas escaleras, fueron los minutos mas largos de mi vida y empece a bajar con todas las fuerzas que tenía, debía bajar por el lado de afuera pues las puertas estaban todas cerradas, corrí y corrí hasta que empecé a sentir el cálido sonido de la música, aun tenía mucho por recorrer y de repente lo peor que me podía suceder ocurrió, el agua empezó a mojar mi rostro pero luego de unos segundos se desató la tormenta mas fuerte que jamas haya sentido, aun podía ver el bosque prohibido, las ramas de los arboles se mecían con tal fuerza que parecían tener vida propia. Y lo que tanto había esperado llegó, una ventana que me diera la posibilidad de ver lo que sucedía, todo era mágico dentro, el ambiente estaba encantado, las luces tenues y todos lucían de maravilla pero luego vi lo que me devolvió el alma al cuerpo, aquel chico al que solo conocí por cinco minutos caminaba de un lado a otro esperando al final de las escaleras a la chica que nunca llegaría, tenía algo en su mano, seguramente un regalo o algo.  
  
Luego las vi, a poca distancia estaban ellas tres acechando como buitres hambrientos y acercándose cada vez mas a la presa, no lo podía permitir, tenía que llegar a él antes que ellas, empecé a correr con las últimas fuerzas de mi cuerpo pero esta vez por mis venas corría un sentimiento totalmente distinto a lo que había sentido jamas. Hasta que en una caída repentina se liberaron de mi frente algunas gotas de esa sangre furiosa que residía en mi. Me puse de pie y dando los pasos mas firmes de mi vida llegue a la tan esperada puerta, que al abrirse me mostraría mi destino, con fuerza la empujé y al abrirse lo vi... con ellas.  
  
Cansada, herida, dolida, sucia y completamente mojada me acerqué. El solamente me miró a los ojos ignorando por completo mi estado.  
  
No sé como lograste salir  
  
Ni tampoco como te atreves a presentarte así, sucia y mojada  
  
Porqué no vuelves por donde entraste.  
  
Él solamente las miraba y escuchaba atento a cada una de sus palabras.  
  
Llegó el momento, debes elegir...  
  
Ellas se pararon junto a mi, era totalmente injusto, en ese momento me percaté de lo que tenía en las manos, era una caja, una pequeña cajita cuadrada forrada con un papel plateado muy viejo. El se paro frente a las cuatro y le entregó la caja a la primera, ella dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, debió sentirse en las nubes por ser la escogida pero luego ese sueño se esfumo con sus palabras...  
  
Sólo voy a estar con la que descubra el contenido de la caja.  
  
Todas estabamos extrañadas, qué habría dentro de la caja...  
  
La primera la tomo y la abrió cuidadosa y lentamente.  
  
Espera, no hay nada aquí dentro - dijo en algo que sonó mas como un chillido, la revisó una y otra vez pero no había caso no lograba encontrar nada en ella  
  
¿Cuál es tu respuesta? - él preguntó  
  
No hay nada en la caja... - fue la respuesta que dio y que se repitió en la otra chica que le siguió porque por mas que agudizara las vista no lograba ver absolutamente nada en ella.  
  
La tercera examinó aun mas la pequeña caja, la vio, la olió y la dio vuelta unas veinte veces.  
  
¿Qué hay dentro de la caja?  
  
En la caja hay... hay... hay una minúscula pelusa y algo que parecen ser fragmentos de cinta con la que esta pegado el papel.  
  
Bastante preciso - dijo él con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír y era como un sueño del que no quería despertar.  
  
El volvió a tomar la caja en sus manos, con mucho cuidado la cerró y la puso en las mías, yo aun tenía frío y con mis manos temblando la abrí esperando encontrar algo en ella, pero el resultado fue negativo solo vi una caja completamente vacía, anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas ver algo en ella pero era imposible. Una ráfaga de viento helado entro de repente por la puerta que yo había dejado abierta y el frío me obligó a cerrar los ojos... empecé a ver todas las imágenes con claridad, el primer momento en el que lo vi, sus ojos grises, su pelo, esa mirada que jamas olvidaría, su voz, cada una de sus palabras y sus gestos, luego recordé todo lo sucedido en mi habitación; mi indecisión, el vestido, las arañas, las risas. El peligro de la ventana, el viento, la lluvia, el sonido de la música, la sangre y la furia.  
  
Acerque la caja a mi rostro y lo sentí... una tibieza capaz de hacerme olvidar todo el frío que sentía mi cuerpo entumecido, en mi mejilla sentí la calidez y la ternura que nadie podría haberme dado jamas... Abrí mis ojos y lo vi, sus ojos se clavaban en mi.  
  
¿Qué es lo que hay en la caja? - preguntó una vez mas.  
  
En la caja está... - y antes de responder mi corazón comenzó a latir mas a prisa - está, el mas dulce beso que sentí en toda mi vida.  
  
Cerré mis ojos esperando su respuesta pero su voz no fue la que sentí  
  
Está loca, no hay absolutamente nada en la caja  
  
Está vacía - repuso otra sin entender nada.  
  
La caja no esta vacía - dijo él con su fría voz - esta tarde tome esta caja, la forre con éste papel viejo y dejé un beso en ella.  
  
Las otras chicas se miraban extrañadas y confundidas de que alguien como él hiciera algo así.  
  
Sé que puede parecer algo sin sentido pero si alguien llegaba a descubrir que era lo que había ella sabría que sería la indicada y ahora lo sé... - dijo simplemente y se acercó a mi.  
  
Estaba vestido como un príncipe y yo estaba sucia y mojada. Tomo mi mano y sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse, me miro a los ojos y me condujo hacia la puerta.  
  
¿Qué vas a hacer? - le pregunté confundida.  
  
Vamos a ser uno - me contestó  
  
Y mirando a las otras chicas me llevó bajo la lluvia que aun caía con la misma fuerza que antes, sin decir una palabra caminamos hasta la orilla del lago, se detuvo y me miró ahora él estaba totalmente empapado también y algo sucio, tomo mi otra mano y mirándome a los ojos se acercó lentamente a mi, podía sentir su respiración y luego... todo el frío y el dolor que sentía desapareció, sentí sus tibios labios sobre los míos, era la sensación mas mágica que podía existir, ya nada me importaba, podría dejarlo todo solo por estar así con él toda mi vida, mi cuerpo ya no sentía nada...  
  
Cuando se separó de mi, vi su rostro mojado al igual que el mío sus ojos con esa mirada capaz de destruirlo todo y oí de sus labios las palabras que pensaba que tardarían una vida entera en llegar.  
  
Quiero que estés conmigo...  
  
Sentís sus brazos rodearme y experimente otra vez esa mágica sensación, sin motivo alguno perdí el sentido del tiempo y el espacio todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor y no me importaba si el mundo acababa en ese preciso instante pues estaba con mi alma gemela, mi otra mitad, ahora éramos un solo ser: Draco Malfoy y yo. 


End file.
